The Raven and the Prince
by ArabellaStark
Summary: Freya Chamberlayn, the Raven. Draco Malfoy, the Prince. Freya is the outsider and Draco is the envied and desired. Both are fierce, but totally different. Together they face drama, hurt, and who knows what else. Can they find a way to get in the other's heart? Crappy summary, but the story will be way better.


**AN- Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story. Please review and follow/favorite. Also, if you have any suggestions just send me a private message. Oh and I will change a lot of stuff. I will change a lot of what happens to fit my story, so it won't perfectly follow what happens in the series because it is an AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my original characters and the changes to fit this story. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

**Freya's POV**

Another year. Another blasted year at Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts, it's just I am one of the biggest outsiders. When I was getting sorted in my first year, the sorting hat yelled out something for everyone to hear. _"This girl is a pure Ravenclaw! She is a pure Gryffindor! She is a pure Slytherin! But rules are rules: only one house! I shall put you_ in...Gryffindor!_" _When the sorting hat said that, all of the color drained from my face. I knew then, I would not fit in 100%. That killed me a little.

I have friends, really. The Golden Trio- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley- Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and my bestest guy friend and fraternal twin brother Edward. Those people were the only ones that didn't bully me, well besides Neville, Seamus and Dean.

People made fun of me because of the fact that I really didn't have one specific house. Also because of the fact that my parents are dead and I have to live with the Weasley's. Mainly it was the Slytherins, but some Ravenclaws- and shockingly - some Hufflepuffs joined in.

Anyway, enough with that. I made my way towards the Hogwarts Express. I just said goodbye to Molly and Arthur and was trying to catch up with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Edward, Fred, and George. I ran into three people, three people that could kill me. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy. _Great_

"I am extremely sorry" I said, trying to get away from them fast.

"Watch it you filthy blood-traitor!" Draco sneered at me. "Now, now Draco. Miss Chamberlayn here said she was sorry" Lucius Malfoy told his son. Draco rolled his eyes. Narcissa looked at me, "My, look how much you've grown! You look so much like your mother" she said. I gave her a soft smile, "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled and gave me a nod that said 'you're welcome'. I looked over at Lucius, "Again, I am very sorry." He just gave a short nod, "Well, make sure it doesn't happen again." I gave him a nod okay "Goodbye" I said. They nodded and turned to Draco to say goodbye to them.

Yeah, my mother knew Narcissa and Lucius when she was at Hogwarts. She was a Slytherin while my father was a Gryffindor. Once they got married though, she and the Malfoy's never spoke to each other.

I made it onto the train and went straight to the compartment that Edward, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in. "Where were you?" Hermione asked me as I put my things in the shelf above me. I sat down next to Edward. "I ran into the Malfoy's" I said. Ron groaned, "What did they say?" I rolled my eyes at him and told them exactly what happened. Harry looked confused, "Why were they nice to you?"

Edward looked at Harry and told him how ore mother was friends with Narcissa and Lucius while they were at Hogwarts. He also told him what happened after she married our father. "Oh" Harry said simply.

"So, are you guys excited for this year?" Edward asked us. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I shrugged.

"I heard that someone from the Ministry is going to be our new DADA professor" I said. After that, we just talked about random things.

After an hour or so, we made it to Hogwarts. Fun. Let this bloody year begin.

**Draco's POV**

After that Freya Chamberlayn left, my mother and father gave me a goodbye and I left for the train. I went straight to my compartment that consisted of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I put my stuff away and sat down next to Blaise.

"Hey Draco, excited for this year?" Pansy asked in her annoying voice. I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't know. I think that I was only excited for one thing, one person. Freya Chamberlayn. Yes, I know. Strange how I, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, was excited to spend another year in the the presence of outsider Freya Chamberlayn. The girl that lives with the Weasley's, the girl that is a blood-traitor for hanging out with a Mudblood. It was strange how I was completely mesmerized by the Gryffindor beauty.

Her ice blue eyes, raven black hair, pale skin and a curvy body filled my mind everyday. Her smile and laugh that took my breath away, her fiery personality that rivaled my own. She was like my drug. Of course no one could know about that, not even my parents. I had to keep my reputation. I was brought out of my thoughts as Blaise nudged my arm with his elbow.

"I'm sorry what?"

They all rolled their eyes. "I asked you if you are curious as to why we are having a talent showcase after the first week of term. I mean seriously, what goes on in that old, crazy head of Dumbledore?" Blaise said.

"Oh, I have no idea. Father wouldn't tell me the reason when I asked him about the showcase" I said.

We all started talking about random things after that. In about a hour or two, we made it to Hogwarts. This year is going to be the death of me.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Please review and follow/favorite. If you have any questions, I will answer them happily. I hope you like this story. Also, please check out my Twilight story,_ Broken but Strong_, if you haven't already. Love you all! **

**ArabellaStark**


End file.
